


Fighting Fears

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry is left with a fear of the dark. After returning to Hogwarts as a professor, could the dungeons hold the key to conquering his fear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar mistakes along the way.  
> This is my second story and any advice (both good and bad) would greatly be appreciated. (Thanks!)  
> Sorry i do not know all the lingo and things of fanfic, im working on it.
> 
> This is obviously as if Snape had lived after the war. i would like to think he planned ahead and took an anti-venom. Maybe Harry even helped him get to the healer after. Anyway..
> 
> The word softie is used, in case you are unfamiliar, it is meaning stuffed animal.
> 
> I, of course, do not own any rights to Harry Potter as it is JKRs brain child. I intend no copyright problems or anything of that sort.

"You can do this Harry" he repeated to himself "Just another few steps." Making his way down the dark corridor for the fourth night in a row, Harry was still getting stuck in the same place. The darkness now closing in on both him and his lungs. Reminding himself to breathe and continuing to quote his mantra, he took another step before freezing. What was that? What is creaking? Could someone really be awake at this hour? Where's.. Wand.. 

\---  
Reveling in his success of the evening, Severus Snape made his way through the dark halls. Tallying the house points he had taken and keeping his wand unlit in an attempt to catch some more straggling students, he was surprised to see an obvious silhouette standing just feet from his path. Could a student really be that dense? This really was his lucky night.  
"Fifteen points from.. Professor Potter?" Nearly spitting out the last word as he recognized the mop of hair in front of him.  
Getting closer he realized the man was shaking. After no response came, he took the shoulders and proceeded to turn them around. The green eyes bore into him full of.. Something. Shock? Fear? Anger?  
"Potter. What ARE you doing?"  
"Ss..Ss..Sorry Sir." The man said, the small bit of color left in his face draining as he fell to the floor. 

Not quite sure what to do, but knowing he couldn’t leave him there, Snape levitated him the few yards left to his own rooms. After all, it was late and far closer than the infirmary wing. After placing the body on the couch, he made his way to his personal potions cabinet. Grabbing the clear vial he was looking for, he tipped it into Potters mouth and waited.  
\----  
Moments later, Potter seemed to be coming to and began muttering what sounded like the word "flop" and looking around.  
"Potter"  
A clearly startled and childish Potter spoke up "Where are we?"  
"My Chambers.. Obviously."  
"Right. Sorry Sir"  
"Yeah. We've established you're sorry. And what pry tell was the hero of our world up to tonight?"  
Hearing only a small but heavily muttered "Hero's don’t freak in the dark" Snape was certain he had heard wrong.  
"Are you seriously telling me you're afraid of the dark, Potter?"  
A nod

You’ve got to be kidding me. This evening really was shaping up. The boy-who-lived lying on my couch after passing out from a major fear of the dark. The dark!  
"Well, do you think you can make it back to your own rooms then, you do have a wand after all?"  
And then it happened. The boy began shaking violently again, the color draining from his face, save for his quivering eyes. Not again! Darting to him, I did the only thing I knew to be comforting. I stroked his mess of hair with one hand and his back with the other. Making the lights in my chambers brighten, I moved us both closer to the fire.

"Its okay, Harry, He is gone, no one is going to hurt you anymore. And you don’t have to leave right now"  
"But… But.."  
"No, Harry, He really is gone. You did it, it's just darkness now. Just darkness. Remember, you're a wizard.. A simple lumos can fight it gone now"  
"Right, right, just darkness..Lumos"  
It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself of this. Had the war really screwed him up this much? The scars on his mind suddenly seemed more than those of his flesh. Shuddering as I remembered the pain of coming to grips with life after the war. For me a weight had been lifted, a feeling of no longer being torn in two. For Potter what must it be? What happens in the dark that brings all the memories back? And why am I the one to find him.. Like this..  
"Where is your wand anyway, Harry?"  
Pulling his wand from his sleeve, a small ball of green fell to the floor. Using what could only be described seeker reflexes, he snatched the bundle up and hid it back under his cloak.  
"What.. Was.. That.."  
"Nothing, sir" He spat out "I don’t want to talk about it"  
"Potter, was that a softie?'  
Another nod  
"It's okay, Harry" I knew he was feeling embarrassed, but why was I feeling so alright with this? Did I really just ask all that so calmly?

Why did I suddenly feel the need to help Harry overcome this? Before I could stop myself, I pulled the struggling man into a hug. Well, the closest thing he was getting to a hug anyway. Alright, fine, it was a damn good hug. Feeling significantly warmer now as I pulled the small green rabbit from his sleeve with little protest, I bent away.  
"He's cute, Harry. Does he have a name?"  
The surprise in Harrys face mirrored my own feelings, he simply looked at me and nodded again before muttering "Mister Flop Flops" and returned his gaze to the ground.  
"That’s a great name, Harry. It's nice to meet you mister flop flops." Hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt, I placed a small kiss on the head of the small rabbit. Something I had seen mothers do for small children in muggle pictures, and, secretly, had always wanted in my own childhood. Merlin, I really must be going 'round the bend, feeling better at the idea of helping him.

After setting the small rabbit back in Harry's lap, I took the mans chin and lifted until our eyes met.  
"I know we haven't gotten along, Harry, but you know I will keep you safe, always."  
"Sir?"  
"I know what its like Harry. I didn’t really have parents either you know. Let's see; you feel all alone. Yes?"  
A nod  
"Alright. As expected. Well, not anymore. Together, we are going to fight this. We were both Dumbledore's soldiers, his pawns.. but that’s over.. Now we just have one another."  
"I've Ron and 'Mione.." came more mumbles, as if directed toward the floor.  
"So they know you fight the dark?"  
"They have their own family now. They don’t need me and my problems." And at that he began to sob. Clutching the small rabbit against his chest as he doubled over. The pain of growing distant from his to friends written all over him. No wonder he felt so alone. The whole world looked to him, until he did what was needed. He seemed well beyond his years at times, bearing more than any one person should. But now, breaking like this, he was as a small child. A child very much in need of a friend and a protector. And another blasted hug.  
"They should not be your problems to bear alone. I want to help you."  
"Severus.." He looked up, straight into my eyes, before breaking down once more. Pulling him close I needed him to know I was genuine.  
"I'm here for you Harry." Stroking his back, trying what I could to make the shaking stop. "I want to understand, together, we can overcome this."  
"But..nobody.. No one ever.. I don’t know how.."  
"You don’t need to know how. Its not nobody anymore. Its me. You have me, my dear Harry." "Oh, Sev" And this time he pulled me close. And for the first time, clung tighter to me than to his stuffed friend. Feeling a spot on my chest growing wet, I just held him in return. 

After he seemed to have calmed some, I gently pulled apart. Just far enough to see what looked like peace washing over his face. Feeling a smile grace my own face in return, I chuckled. "You know, not many people call me Sev and get away with it."  
A small laugh left his lips. Determined to see more, I tickled his sides. Egged on by the intoxicated sound of his laughter, a tickle fight ensued.  
Before I knew it we were on the floor in tears, this time from laughing so hard, like children, and feeling better than I had in years. Sprawled out on my rug, the feeling leaving my toes reminding me of the boy next to me. Looking over, I realized he was no longer a boy. His face chiseled and aged well beyond his years. His body now sculpted, I wondered what stories lie in the scars resting on it. And his eyes. Well, his eyes, while perhaps more happy now, still shining green as ever, were heavy and struggling to stay open.  
"Okay, Harry, I think it's time for bed."  
A muttered "Kay" was heard, and some fidgeting as if willing himself to find energy to stand and go.

"Come on, kiddo. You can stay here, tonight." The words falling from me before I knew. What is it they say? Old Habits die hard..  
I heard more muttering, but could really get used to the tiredness stealing his stubborn side. I stood up and scooped him into my arms before proceeding to carry him into my bed. Pulling the blankets down with one hand before I sat him into the bed. I Slipped off his shoes and glasses, and was surprised at how he just sat there, practically asleep. Moving him further into the bed before pulling the covers and tucking them around his small frame. "Sleep good, you're safe here." I whispered, placing a small kiss on his forehead before turning away. Seeing the small bunny on the floor from earlier, I quickly went to retrieve it, and put it snug between his arms before dimming the small candle on the nightstand and closing the door.  
That night I realized two things. The first being my sofa was in dire need of a new cushioning charm. The second being that Harry and I had far more in common than I could've ever known. I fell asleep somewhere mid-list of all the things we had in common. Somewhere between meant to die, never living the care of a parent, and having to be trapped at this school and teach others children whilst having no family of our own.

I woke to my wand alerting me it was ten in the morning on a Saturday, and my back alerting me I had slept on the couch. Remembering exactly why I had sleep there in the first place, and what I had all but promised the sleeping professor, I set to making breakfast. Surprisingly glad we had missed breakfast in the common room, I prepared a small fry up for the two of us. Something about the diligent following of recipes- even already known ones- always brought me joy, especially when the result was food to share. Even more glad when I saw Harry plop himself in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Smelled the bacon. You didn't have to, Professor."  
"Good morning to you too Harry. And I wanted to.'  
"Right.. Uh, Good morning to you to sir. And thanks.. Its great. I don’t remember the last time I had a home cooked breakfast that wasn’t from the house elves."  
I couldn’t help but return his now beaming smile as we ate our breakfast. Soon Harry broke the silence, blushing.  
"Sorry about last night, sir. I'll go after breakfast. Thanks for um..everything.  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. Don't you remember? You’re not alone anymore."  
"Yeah.. I just thought.."  
"Thought I would forget about everything, maybe pretend it didnt happen and kick you out as soon as possible? Or maybe that I'd think it silly for a grown man to have a softie, or to be afraid of the dark? No. Harry, with all you’ve been through.. Well, its more than alright. Besides, I think its sweet."  
"You..You do?"  
"Yes. Of course. Besides, Mister Flop Flops is rather cute."  
"Thanks.. He is from a muggle store. I bought him to help with the dark."  
"Is he helping?"  
"You helped more.. I um, I mean.."  
"Would you like to stay here tonight Harry?"  
The words were out faster than I could think, but the smile that answered me was worth every second, and I knew I would do whatever it took to see more of that perfect smile.

"Why don’t you go fetch some night clothes and a bath in your rooms. I've got some papers to mark, and I'm sure you do as well. You can mark them here or come back after supper.. up to you."  
"That sounds great! And, um, thank you.. I don’t know what else to say, but it means a lot."  
"How about just helping me clear off this table?"

After the table was cleared off, and the small kitchen relatively clean again, Harry made his way toward the doors. "Guess I'll see you later. Thanks for everything..Sev!" And with that he was out the door. So he did remember last night! And he was certainly going to get it when he got back. If he came back. 

Stunned at how badly I wished he was back already, I decided to tidy up before he (would he?) came back, not giving myself time to think of exactly why I was wanting him back so badly.  
Within minutes of his leaving, I found myself in the bedroom. Wondering when it became the bedroom, and not MY bedroom, in my head. Upon entering the room, my eyes immediately went to the small ball of green shoved under the pillow. That must mean he is coming back! Carefully setting the bunny aside, I set to making the bed. After it was made, I conjured up another pillow and put it next to mine on the bed. I then took Mister Flop Flops (oye vey! Even I was calling him that now!) and tucked him under the covers, his small head just barely resting on the newly conjured pillow. 

Doing my best to focus on the task at hand, I took a quick shower than went to marking some of the potions exams that sat in front me. Surprised about three exams in when I heard a knock. Getting up faster then I probably should've I made my way to the door. Trying to hide what was sure to be a ridiculous smile as I opened the door.  
"Hello again Severus. I see you’ve started marking already. I brought mine to finish up, where should I sit?"  
Merlin he talked fast sometimes! Was it possible he too was excited to be here? "Couch is fine, there's a table to the left."  
"Great, thanks!" And it went like that for what seemed like hours. Just a comfortable silence and the sound of the occasional scratching quill. Only interrupted by the sound of rumbling stomachs and the decision to head to dinner. 

Dinner in the great hall went as normal as ever I thought as I headed back to my chambers while Harry finished talking to Headmaster McGonagall. Only one hallway left before my chambers, I was hit with the realization at just how dark it had gotten. Remembering the events of last nights hallway search all too clearly, I decided to make my way back and look for Harry.

Making my way back I wondered if he had become Harry in my head before last night. We had been getting along a lot better as of late. The first year as a professor was daunting but he seemed to be doing well, probably something to do with teaching his peers during his time as a student. He seemed to like his job, but didn’t do much outside of the classroom. Being the same way, we didn’t see one another often, but always remained civil when the occasions arose. 

Before last night the most time we spent together was during the holiday parties when we were doing our best to avoid the other dancing professors. Smiling at the memory of a slightly drunk Potter, I nearly ran into the actual Potter.  
"So, what distracts the mind of the great professor tonight, Severus?"  
"You really are a brat you know, Harry."  
"So why you were coming back to the great hall, then. Need to take points from some second years?"  
"Sure. Lets just go, I've got a few more exams to finish up marking."  
"Right, me too. And I took a few extra points just in case." Winking, Potter looked back and then jogged ahead of me. Knowing the last hall was dark, I picked my own pace up. Stunned when I got to the hall what could've only been moments after Harry, and saw him clutching the wall. Instinctively casting a lumos charm before grabbing the poor kid and pulling him against me.  
"It's alright Harry. See, the lumos' works. Nothing is going to happen to you, nothing is here besides me."  
"Can we just get to your place?"

Practically carrying Harry the rest of the way, we made it into my chambers, Harry instantly using wordless wandless magic to light all the lamps as he went to the couch.  
"Why don’t you lumos anyway, Harry?"  
"I um.. I'm afraid it will drawl them to me. The darkness, the weight in it, it presses down on me. I cant move when it hits. I know there is nothing there, but I see the war, the faces. I see..him"  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Joining him on the couch I was, once again, surprised by him.  
"You set a re-cushioning charm?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, this thing was awful! You really must not use it much. Sorry you had to sleep on it.."  
"It's nothing a little eggs and bacon couldn’t fix this morning. You look more rested today than you have in a while too, so if you ask me it was worth it. Besides, paybacks coming"  
"Yeah, your bed was quite nice. Sorry I forgot to make it this morning. Not used to waking up to bacon smells, guess I just got excited. Payback, huh?"  
Eyebrows raised high. "Perhaps I'll not make breakfast tomorrow than. As for the bed, you can go make it now, I'm about ready to turn in anyway."

As Harry got up, I finished my last essay. Surprised at the lack of failing papers I had marked. Maybe Harry here was turning me soft. As I watched him going into the bedroom, I realized that he, in fact, was turning me hard! Doing my best to conceal this growing problem, and wishing I had kept my over cloak on, I prepared for his reaction of the already made bed and new pillow.  
"Severus!"  
Well.. Here goes nothing. Blushing, I made my way to the bedroom.  
"This your idea of payback?"  
"…"  
"I just mean, well, it's kind of perfect. I didn’t realize exactly how badly I wanted you to stay with me until you were gone last night. You make me feel safe Sev. Like everything else doesn’t matter. I need you. " Closing the distance, Harry was the one wrapping himself around me this time. Feeling like I had just been stunned, I did my best to manage words. 

"You.. You've always had me. I need you too, and I am here to protect you my sweet Harry." My hands running over the small of his back, tracing his spine, and making their way over his hips, I did my best to hide my now growing bulge. A little concerned that comforting him was causing such a reaction, but never wating to see his smile fade, my mind raced. And then it, once again, got ahead of itself.  
"Oh my sweet Harry. Daddy is always here to keep you safe." Before I knew what I was saying, it was done."I..I'm sorry. I don’t know why I said that"  
"hmm.. Daddy? Will you tuck baby in? Baby scared of dark."  
Unbelievable. So Harry was not put off by my slip up. Thankfully he didn’t get close enough to me to know my lips were not the only thing betraying me tonight.   
"Of course, Do you have jammies?" I guess might as well play along. But why did it feel so right?  
"mmhmm, they are in my bag over there" A bit of magic later and his night clothes were on, looking down I realized my clothes had turned into some silky striped pajamas. His wordless wandless magic was truly powerful and never ceased to amaze me.

"Go on and crawl in Harry, Mister Flop Flops is waiting."  
Not sure I could handle watching him crawl into the bed, his jammies stretching over his perfect form, I made my way to my side of the bed and got in myself. Pulling the sheets to my arms as I rolled to my side away from him and on the edge to make sure Harry had enough room. The bed moved and dipped and I felt Harry slip in behind me. Very much aware of his heat and of a certain firmness.. So it wasn’t just me..  
A deep whisper pulled my thought train off the tracks "You didn’t tuck me in.. Daddy"  
"Oh Merlin, Harry! This is so.."  
"Wrong? I don’t think so. Now, don’t you have something to do?"  
So now he was completing my sentences! This couldn’t be good. Think Sev Think! Sev.. Oh how it sounds good from his lips. Being yelled from his lips. Cant be thinking this! Oh fuck!  
"You want to fuck?"  
"Merlin! What?!"  
"You just said it!"  
"Oh. Um.." I guess I thought that last bit out loud. But, why was his hand going lower. Was he wanting to.. Was..  
"Harry.. What.. what are you doing?"  
Now running his hand over the obvious hardness in my pants, he pushed his own against my backside.  
His deep whispers filled my ear "Still need tucked in" he said, before planting a kiss where his breath just was. 

No longer able to keep my restraint, I took his face into my hand and guided it over. Taking his lips with mine. My tongue running over his lips before being let in. Exploring his mouth as my hands explored his body. Slipping my hand under his shirt as I sucked his bottom lip. My other hand moving down his hips as he licked my neck.  
"Are you sure this is what you want Harry?" I mustered out, and was afraid when he suddenly stopped moving and sat up.  
"I realized something last night. Something more. It's you. It's always been you. I love you, Severus. You have always protected me. You watched over me like I was your child. And I want to be yours. All yours.."  
"You..You.. Oh, Harry" Overcome with emotions, I did the only thing thinkable, I pulled him as close as possible and planted the most passionate and loving kiss I have ever known upon his tender lips. Stopping only when we needed to breathe, I took his hands in mine. "I love you, too, Harry. And I'm yours for the taking."  
"The taking… are you saying you've never done.. this before?"  
Now I was the one nodding and a little scared. I didn’t want to chase him away. Not because of this.  
"Me.. Um, me too.."  
He said as if sensing my concerns. Oh! "What about Ginny, I heard.."  
"Rumor, she um, did nothing for me. 'tis when I figured out I um, prefer guys. Well, she figured it out really. I let her spread whatever rumor she wanted to, save the truth. That I was actually gay. Didn't want the papers to get hold of that bit."  
"Oh.."  
"Yeah, turned out I had a huge crush on one of my professors. Kept blabbing about him to Ginny, until she told me I was obsessed and should let it go. Turns out, I just couldn’t get his.. Your voice out of my head. Didn’t you every wonder why Mister Flop Flops is slytherin green? I wanted you. I need you."

This was all just way too much to take in. The wizarding hero is in my bed, wanting me, and wanting to give me his v-card. How do I even begin to respond to this.  
"For how long?" Bending to whisper in his ear, as deep and drawling as I could "How long have I been in your head harry? How long have you wanted this?"  
"Too long!" He nearly screamed as I slid my hand back down to his arse. "Fuck!"  
"That is the general idea" I whispered again before making my way to his chest with love bites.  
Both hands now cupping his backside. Before I knew it I felt his hot skin upon mine, Harry apparently having spelled away our pajamas. "Mmm! Harry!"  
"Yes, Sev?" As it was nothing, the boy flipped me on my back, pinning my hands above my head. Not giving me a chance to respond before filling my mouth with his tongue. His body grinding against mine, aligning perfectly, the friction alone almost enough to make me finish. 

"Harry.." I tried. Breaking the kiss, he must've known I was trying to talk. Apparently he had other intentions, as he immediately made his way down my chest and covered me with his mouth. The warmness.. "Oh! Harry, Yes!" His hands released my own and slid their way all over, exploring my body as my own hands gripped at the bed sheets. How was he doing this! How could something feel THIS good! His throat was hitting me in the most perfect of ways.. "Harry! Feels to fucking good! I'm going to finish Harry! Harry!!" Screaming his name as I felt his mouth fill, and his muscles tighten as he swallowed, practically milking out my orgasm. His mouth on mine brought me back to my senses. Tasting myself on him was far hotter than I could've ever imagined. "That was sexy as fuck, Harry" He was laying atop of me now, and I could feel his hardness on my stomach, sliding my hand down, I wanted to, nay, I needed to, taste him. "I'm going to make you come Harry. So fucking hard. You are so big. Cant wait to have you inside of me." I purred into his ears. His hips bucked and I felt him shooting into my hand. I stilled to let him ride it out as he bucked into my hand once again, spilling himself over my stomach and fist. I watched as he rolled over and on to his back beside me. Bringing my hand to my mouth to taste him, mesmerized at how good he tasted.  
"Damn! That was good! Your voice. You may need to not talk if you expect me to last any longer than that next time."  
"Well, that will give us something to try later, eh? Besides, I hardly lasted myself, can't remember the last time I finished that quickly." I did a simple cleaning charm on us and the bed before pulling him close. "No matter. Though, I'm not sure this is what you had in mind for being tucked in."  
"Or perhaps that was exactly what I had in mind, professor."  
He drawled the last word, his voice so think I was glad to be already spent. "Fucks sake, Harry. You are a naughty boy!" kissing him and still not believing my luck.  
"Yeah. But I'm your naughty boy." was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep. 

Waking in the morning, I was never more glad it was a Sunday. I wanted nothing more than to stay snuggled close to the warm mass currently wrapped around me. Doing my best not to move him, I turned to look at my new lover. Harry lay there, his hand clutching the blanket with his thumb in his mouth. While the small rabbit was still tucked under his arm, I realized this went further than a simple stuffed animal. Here he was sucking his thumb like a child. Watching his chest rise and fall I soon realized how endearing I found the whole situation. Knowing now, more than ever, I wanted to give Harry everything. And if that meant pampering and babying him, well, that is just what I would do. The poor kid never had a childhood, being too busy saving the world and being abused in an unloving family. Well, not anymore. Now he was my Harry. It took that day to realize just how nice having a lay in can be.  
\---  
After months of Harry practically living with me, waking up to him was both necessary and normal in my life. He had gotten over his fear of the dark and his rabbit now took permanent residence on the nightstand. His thumb was now found intertwined with mine in the night more often than not, but I knew, deep down, he still felt like his childhood was lost.

Waking up entangled once again, placing a kiss on the mop of hair. "Good morning, love" I said to rapidly blinking eyes.  
A large grin looked up to greet me, only moving to give a mumbled morning greeting. After much talk and more exploring we made our way to the showers before heading to the great hall for breakfast. The day went like any other, including the addition of Harry in my chambers for the majority of the day. Still amazed at how easy and fitting it all seemed. I decided then to treat the boy who made me feel so complete.

"Come on, Harry, go put on some muggle clothes. We are going out."  
Happy I had left him stunned, I went to change clothes myself, excited for the plans I had in store. He came back shortly dressed in deliciously tight jeans and a basic tee. Trying to keep my thoughts on track, as not to waste days of planning, I led us both out of the school before apperating us into muggle America.  
"Wha'…Sev..Where are we, and what are we doing here?"  
"Don’t worry, I've got a plan." Grinning from ear to ear I knew Harry was getting suspicious. Trying to calm his nerves I placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead than pulled him quickly toward our destination.

"Welcome to Kansas, Harry. And furthermore, welcome to Discovery Zone."  
"Okay. And what exactly is this..?"  
Walking into the brightly colored place, I saw Harrys eyes light up trying to take it all in. Noticing first all the plastic slides and large play place area, slowing at the ball pit as if tracing his way through, before finally making way to the rolling slide, arcade games, and the prize area.  
Listening to harry muttering and trying to make a complete thought, I figured I'd let him suffer enough.  
"Harry, my love, this place is Discovery Zone. It is a muggle play area, for kids. And while I cant give you the world, I am going to do my best to make it complete. Starting with your childhood. Where to first, sweetie?"  
"Sev.. I'm.. Speechless."  
Realizing as the moments ticked on how much I too wanted to play, I pulled him gently by the arm and ran us off, guiding us straight to the slide and down into the ball pit together. Laughing like kids the whole way.  
After hours of play, and a huge greasy pizza (at Harry's instance, of course) we both felt exhausted and decided to head for home. The walk back into the castle and to the dungeons felt almost instant from the sheer bliss of the day.  
"Severus, that was the BEST day I ever had! Thank you so much! I just.." Collapsing onto the couch together. I set his newly won stuffed bear on next to Mister Flop Flops before plopping down next to him.A yawn broke through his words and his eyes drooped. A muffled "Love you daddy" was all I heard as his head slid down, falling onto my lap. "I love you too Harry." I whispered, gently stroking his hair and watching his breathing.  
Before nearly giving into sleep myself I carried him into our bed. Falling asleep curled behind him mere moments after tucking us both in I smiled in the feeling it was our bed.

Slowly blinking my eyes in the morning, I was surprised to see Harry already awake, sitting at the end of the bed.  
"Morning my love. Sorry I fell asleep so soon last night. I went and got breakfast to make it up to you"  
"No need to apologize Harry. Besides, I could really get used to waking up with you all the time."  
"As could I. And while I do wish we could stay here all day, I believe our classes aren't going to teach themselves."  
"Now that’s an idea!" I laughed, as we made our way around an all too familiar morning ritual and breakfast. A stolen and secret kiss outside the great hall giving me the momentum to go about my day. Not sure just how I made it through the morning, let alone the whole week, I was all too pleased to feel Friday ending, Harry wrapped in my arms. His head on my chest as we drifted into sleep together once more. Okay, okay, so there may have been some not so innocent nights that held me through the week.  
\---  
Sitting on the couch now on a Saturday, cradling and rocking Harry, I was remembering those early nights all so well. Wondering when and how did I ever get so lucky. After weeks like this turned to months, and soon a year, waking up next to Harry and falling asleep wrapped up in the man I love, I knew I could wait any longer.

"Harry, Mister Flop Flops told me a secret today."  
"Oh, did he my sweet Sev? And what exactly did he say?"  
"Cant say, it was a secret. You'll just have to ask him yourself"

Following him to our bedroom and looking to the nightstand where the small bunny had now held a permanent residence I couldn’t wait to see his face. Watching his eyes first spot the ribbon around the neck before following it down to the ring. As he turned around back to face me, I knelt and took his free hand.

"Harry, you are the love of my life. I never thought I would be one to find it, but you Harry, have filled a hole in me I thought would always be empty. I love you more than I ever thought possible, everything about you makes me want to be a better person. You make me want to live life to the fullest, and I only want to live it with you. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

The tears streaming down his face now, he knelt down and hugged me so fast and with such passion I thought I may fall over. "Yes Severus yes, yes, yes! I love you so much! " Words broken by tiny sobs and kisses, was about all he got out before I shagged the beautiful man into the carpet. 

Sitting on the bed now, entangled in his embrace, I couldn't help but admire the ring upon his finger and the smile on his face, knowing I had caused them both.

"You really are something else Severus Snape. You have given me a childhood I never had, and now you've given me the perfect life. I'm so glad I found you sev. I'd probably be sucking my thumb and needing rocked instead of wrapping a nappy around an actual precious baby if I hadn't. You changed my life..You have saved me, fixed me, made me safe."

"You were never broken. And what is this business about nappies? You do realize we have been engaged for all of a half hour."  
"Right. Sweetie.. Err..How do you feel about kids anyway?"  
"I guess I never gave it much thought, didn’t really think I'd get this far, as you know."  
"Well.. You um… may want to start thinking about it."  
"Harry..."  
"Yes?" Watching the most mischievous grin spread across his face, I knew I was in for a big surprise.  
"What… what charm did you.. just then.. On the floor.." My mind racing now, trying to remember what I heard him saying. Did he say the contraception charm or the conception charm. Thinking back to the floor, his body spread under me, why couldn’t I remember what he had said? 

"In case you are wondering, I would never even mutter the conception charm without asking you first. But destiny sure seems to have a mind of her own."  
Okay.. Looking up from my thoughts, I watched his grin fade into something more serious, if only just. I could tell he was searching my face for a response.  
"I know you wouldn't, sweetie." But than why could I remember him saying the contraception charm. In fact, why couldn’t I remember him even muttering anything at all.. "You didn't say anything! Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Sev, sweetie, do you remember a few months ago, at the Weasley's?"  
"How could I forget, you begged me for it and practically ripped my clothes off once we got out the door!"  
"Well.. apparently.. There is a reason they have so many bloody kids. The charm.. It didn’t work."  
"Harry. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
"Yes my sweet fiance we are expecting. I saw the nurse this morning after I vomited in the middle of class.. She says everything looks great..but.." 

Not able to hold my excitement any longer, I let out what I can only describe as a girly shrill of a scream before pulling Harry into my arms. So this explains why he suddenly wanted muggle crips! The nurse even said everything is okay! But.. But what.. Oh no! "But what harry. But..what..!!"  
Laughing. Why was he bloody well laughing! "But.. It's twins!"  
The walls, why were they getting smaller and what was that buzzing sound. Oh. My body fell back onto the bed.

Coming to, I realized Harry was still with me. Stroking my hair while cradling me and making small soothing sounds like I had done to him not so long ago.  
"Welcome back"  
"Ah.. Gee, thanks. Sorry about that. I'm excited, really. So, twins, huh?"  
"Yep.."  
"Thank goodness!"  
"You really mean that?"  
"Of course! Now they will always have someone to play with! They will never, ever, have a childhood like either of us did This is the best news I have ever heard! Other than you saying you'll be my fiancé of course. Hello fiancé!" I seriously hoped that didn’t sound as sleepy as it did in my head. Damn I loved him!  
"Oh severus! You big sap! Of course they are going to have an amazing childhood.. They have you for a father!"  
"And you! This is absolutely crazy. Do you suppose we should send a thank you to the Weasleys?"  
"With the wedding invitation?"  
Laughing so hard now we were both in tears, I knew things were going to work out. I knew things would always work out as long as I had my Harry.


End file.
